


The Protection of Evidence

by Macx



Series: Denuo [46]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Magic, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the scene between Sara and Ecklie from Nesting Dolls from the Denuo perspective. Ecklie's job is to protect Nick and Grissom. He will do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Protection of Evidence

 

 _"Sidle. Get in my office. Now!"_

The fight in the hallway had been hard to ignore. Not just for Conrad Ecklie, but for most of the people in the area. Lab techs had gawked, scientists had stopped for a moment to stare at what was going on. It was rare that voices were raised like that in the CSI unit of the PD, but when they were, they never involved two CSIs hashing it out.

Ecklie had been talking to one of the techs when the voices had drawn his attention. The harsh words from Sara Sidle had even managed to surprise him, because she wasn't known to attack co-workers like that. Least of all a former team-member.

Looking at the young woman now, studying her hard features, the lines around her mouth, the set of her lips, and the emotions sparking in her eyes, Conrad Ecklie didn't need to be a shaman to read the message. Even without seeing her aura he knew something was terribly wrong here.

She stood before his desk, face closed off, stubbornness and anger plainly in her eyes, and she refused to sit. Well, he knew to overlook such stances. He wasn’t impressed, either by her or her behavior at the moment.

"Sara, you abrade witnesses, you disrespect the people you work with, you luck your way out of DUY..." He gestured at the personnel file that was sitting on his table. "Take a look. You've got half a dozen complaints. And if Grissom documented your performance, there would be half a dozen more. That's not the kind of person I want in my lab!"

Her eyes flashed and the aura flared, but even that momentary spike did nothing to banish the sick, gray looks of it. Something was seirously wrong with her, but Ecklie hadn't had enough training to really pinpoint the problem. He could only determine whether an aura was healthy or sick. Sara's was… more than sick. It looked almost chronic.

"The reason this is your lab is because Grissom doesn't kiss ass!" Sara answered coldly. "You couldn't hack it in the field, so you fail your way up, you break up the team, and now you just hang out in the hallways, waiting for one of us to screw up!"

Screw up? Ecklie thought. You didn't screw up, Sara, you completely lost it.

She had insulted a superior and come what may, Catherine was her superior now. Not her supervisor, but her superior. Ecklie couldn't let this go on.

"Sidle, you're on one week's suspension without pay - "

"Great," she muttered.

" - and when you get back, you'll apologize to Catherine."

Her expression was priceless. Then she gave him this ridiculous smile. "No, I'm not."

About to turn, Ecklie held her back with a sharp, "Sidle, we're not done yet!"

She stiffened, the hand falling away from the door knob. Sara turned, eyes flashing.

"Yes, we are, Conrad!"

"Watch it, Sidle!" he told her, voice hard, the warning audible. "You're already on suspension."

"So what? Want to fire me? Go ahead!" Her laugh was hollow. "You have no idea what's going on in this lab! You sit in here, pushing papers, looking for the perfect record, kissing ass all day! It's happening right under your nose and you are so blind!"

Ecklie arched his eyebrows, ignoring her scathing words. "And what is going on beside the obvious, which is your growing insubordination?" he asked, voice challenging but too sweet.

Her eyes sparked and there was a visible fight going on inside Sidle. Ecklie gave her his patented smirk, aware it would drive her up the wall.

"Why don't you look at others instead of just me?" she snapped.

"Any specific person?"

Now things were getting interesting.

She clenched her teeth.

Ecklie waited whether or not she would go through with incriminating a colleague. A small voice inside him whispered possible names and reasons. It wasn't that he was oblivious to the lab's more social side. There weren't only angels working here.

And another voice, much more sinister, told him that there were two people in this place that Sara might be about to deliver to his mercy.

"There is such a thing as sleeping around to advance!"

He was surprised at the anger in her voice, at the venom, and the little voice got louder. Sara was positively starting to tremble with the emotions running through her. Ecklie's eyes narrowed slightly as he suddenly saw his spirit animal sitting at the edge of the table, hissing softly. And he saw the sick aura spike.

What was going on with that woman?

"What are you getting at, Sidle?"

"Nick and Grissom are doing it right under your nose!"

Ecklie kept his features neutral, but inside something rang with alarm. Gil had been oblivious to her knowledge. The whole team had known, but never Sara. She had found out then... and she was using it to... to do what?"

"Doing it?" he asked in the same neutral voice.

"Oh get a clue, Conrad!" Sara spat. "They're sleeping with each other!"

Ecklie raised his eyebrows again. "Do you have proof?"

Because accusations without a good foundation would not only ruin the people incriminated, but also the accusing party. Not to mention what it would do to the lab.

"Just open your eyes and look!"

He folded his hands and leaned forward, fixing the young woman with a hard look. "You know what you are implying, Sara?"

"Why do you think he got to be CSI Level 3?" she asked furiously. "Because of Grissom!"

"Because he solved his one hundredth case," Ecklie counter-argued.

"Like Warrick!"

"Warrick is a different pair of shoes. He kicked himself out of the competition for obvious and very well known reasons. You were brought here because of that reason, Sara. You know Warrick's problems as well as I do."

A muscle in her cheek jumped. "What about the Lead CSI position?" she asked.

Ah yes, that. It had been before he had advanced himself.

Sara and Nick had both applied for it, but Sara had had a lot of issues and Grissom, being the objective supervisor, had recommended Nick instead of her. Sara had the knowledge, she had read all the books and papers, knew all the new procedures, but she lacked in other areas. Important areas. Over-eagerness was one thing, what Sara sometimes practiced was another.

Nick might not be an encyclopedia of forensic facts, but his approach was different. He was a people person, he was warm and empathic, he was understanding and still could be hard, decisive and firm. He had made mistakes, yes, but they all made them. Each and every single one of them. Grissom hadn't wanted another 'self' as lead CSI. He had wanted someone who could be what was needed. Distanced or empathic, understanding or firm in his decisions despite the emotional upheaval.

Sara was trying to imitate Grissom; Nick was just himself. He had what it took and he would be going places. He had the makings of a great supervisor. Sara was more of a teacher. Sometimes Ecklie thought she would be better placed in training or lecturing.

"Grissom recommended him!" she now hammered home the fact.

"And the position was cut down due to the budget."

"But he recommended him!"

"You and I both know that one recommendation doesn't make a promotion."

Sara was trembling again, her face pale.

"I can review the former AD Cavallo's file on the Lead CSI position," he added calmly. "But the promotion is based on many factors, not just one favorable email."

"So you're going to ignore it that a CSI is sleeping with a supervisor?" she hissed, shocked.

"Nick is not in Grissom's team, and what they do in their off-time doesn't concern me."

"You!" Sara yelled. "You who is always so concerned about the lab and how it looks! You don't care if two of your men are... are... They fuck each other!"

Ecklie's brows drew down and he felt something inside of him growl at her words. He didn't let it out, though.

"This comes from a woman accusing her superior of having problems with her sexuality? From what I'm hearing, Sidle, you have a problem with sexuality in general, and apparently homophobia in particular."

She opened her mouth, then snapped it shut again. "That's not..."

"That's the whole problem exactly!" Ecklie interrupted her. "You showed gross insubordination to your superior in the middle of the hallway, you accuse a colleague and another superior of using sex for advancement without having any proof, and you want me to do what? Suspend them, too? Fire them? For what particular reason, Sara? You want me to go to the Director and present them with your file and your accusations, and then present him Nick's? You and I know what the outcome would be."  
Sara was breathing hard. "I should have known that you'd protect your own!" she whispered harshly.

Ecklie pinned her with a cold look. "Come again, Sidle?"

"Maybe you're doing him, too?" she laughed, the sound desperate and too high in his ears. She was falling apart. "You and Nick maybe? Like some variation, Ecklie? Your blond little plaything not enough?"

He froze and something inside of him creaked ominously. Sara was walking a fine line here. She had unknowingly ventured into dangerous territory. Ecklie had been interested in Nick once. A very long time ago.

Sara turned and reached for the door.

"Sidle!" Ecklie ordered. "This isn't over!"

"Oh yes, it is. Fire me if you want. I don't care any more!"

And with that she was out the door.

Ecklie sank back into his chair, shock and anger warring inside him. His eyes fell onto the corner of his desk where a small squirrel was still hissing softly. Black eyes glowed with an unholy light, the back fur was raised in a clear sign of aggression and the bushy tail was three times its normal size, bristling.

"Calm down," he murmured. "She's gone."

The squirrel stood stiffly on its four legs, joints locked, the tiny claws clenching into the wood of the table – without leaving a mark. Finally it unlocked and scurried over to him, still radiating fury.

Ecklie held out a hand and it hopped onto his palm. He lifted his spirit animal onto his shoulder where it settled down, making soft noises. He rubbed a finger over the small head and smiled a little.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for the defense."

The squirrel seemed to huff and returned the gesture of affection by nuzzling his cheek before it curled up. How it could even stay on his shoulder like that was a mystery to Ecklie, but he had long since stopped wondering about the abilities of spirit animals. And right now he had bigger problems.

Sara Sidle knew about Nick and Gil, and she wasn't shy about it to use that knowledge to her gains.

Great.

Picking up the phone he called The Inca. "It's me," he said, trying to keep the stress out of his voice. He knew he was failing. Vampire ears were quite sensitive. "You free for lunch?"

Half an hour later he was on his way to a small restaurant off the Strip.

* * *

Sara remained where she was as the door closed. Her face was a pale mask, the lines etched in deep, and she had curled up on her bed, the blanket drawn around her. Tears threatened again as the loneliness of the place hit her.

Just her.

And her thoughts.

Problems... worries... lies...

She sniffled and rubbed the back of her hand over her eyes.

Grissom was gone. And if he heard about what she had told Ecklie, what she had revealed to him...

What have I done?

Why did I do it?

She knew she had problems. The counselor had said so. But she had believed she had control now.

Control had gone out of the window quite fast lately.

Looking at those pictures of abused and battered women had snapped that precarious control once more. She had gone back to That Place, had seen it all, had recalled the voices and the sounds... Time travel of the most vicious kind.

And that viciousness had come back with her, had let her verbally attack Catherine, fling things at her... and then Ecklie...

In a final blow she had used her knowledge of Nick and Grissom's relationship to lash out, to hurt whoever had disappointed and hurt her in the past.

The very same man she had delivered to Ecklie had sat with her mere moments before, had listened to her, had held her hand in a supportive gesture. She knew she could never have Gil Grissom, not in any way she needed him, but now she had lost him completely.

If Ecklie followed up on her accusations...

If Grissom was fired because of her words... or someone investigated into him like she had been called to investigate into Warrick...

If Nick took the brunt of the blows to come...

Oh God... ohgodohgodohgod...

* * *

Grissom had waited for shifts to end, for people to walk out of the building, and for some matter of calmness to reach his own mind. The confrontation with Ecklie over Sara had left him feeling somewhat confused and riled up in one. Their discussion had been as two opposing forces since Catherine had been there, but still he couldn’t understand what Ecklie was going at.

Suspend Sara for insubordination? Okay, he agreed to it. She had gone to far.

But fire her?

Was he serious?

For a moment he had thought he was looking right at the man who had been the dayshift jerk from years ago. Not the Conrad Ecklie they knew, the man who had slid into the paranormal world, had worked as an ally, was now a shaman. No, it had been someone else.

The expression in those eyes had been hard, unyielding, almost scathing.

And Catherine… she had given him this look of disbelief when he had told both that he wouldn’t fire Sara Sidle. Grissom knew the full story; they knew only a few fragments. He believed in her.

Catherine should, too.

But Catherine was a supervisor now, had taken over swing shift, and ever since she had started to change. Seeing her sitting with Ecklie in such a friendly way, something in Grissom had done a full stop. Gil knew she was a politician, but he had never figured her to be like…that. Catherine came from his team, his teachings, but… her life had told her to adapt to other variables as well. She wanted what was best for her daughter, and while she had the money now, money didn’t make a happy family.

Grissom understood her sense of missing something, of loss, of being alone. He had felt the same a very long time, without even realizing it. Then he had met Nick. Without Nick, a lot of things wouldn’t be like they were now. Nick had been his lifeline, and he had been his guide. In a good way. A very good way.

He sighed and shook his head and left his own office. Grissom walked the almost deserted hallways and ended up in front of Ecklie’s briefly hesitating, then he entered without knocking.

Ecklie was still in, wearing his by now so familiar dark suits. Impeccable, smart, looking the part of the job where it said ‘Assistant Director’. He was representing.

“Gil?”

"What was that, Conrad?"

Grissom was surprised how sharp and demanding and even angry he sounded. From the expression on Ecklie’s face he didn’t need to elaborate what he was talking about. Ecklie knew.

He had probably expected the confrontation.

"That was me protecting your butt," was the calm reply.

Dark eyes met blue ones, so very much sincere and without the smirk that entered the equation when they weren’t alone.

"What?"

"Sara knows. And she's using it against you, Gil."

Grissom stared at him like he had been broad-sided by a bus.

Sara… knew…? Knew what?

"Sara knows about you and Nick," Ecklie elaborated. "She wasn't shy about detailing your relationship and Nick's possible gains from it to me."

The broad-sided expression had made way for a shell-shocked one. "Sara?"

"Yes. Sara Sidle; your CSI. Gil, I don't know exactly what's going on with that woman, but I have eyes. Not just these,” he gestured at his eyes, “but also the shamanic senses. I can see her aura and it doesn't look good. I know her file and I can make assumptions. I listened to her words and I could actually feel the anger coming off her. They were cutting enough to hurt. Why she's incriminating the very person she had a crush on is beyond me, though." Ecklie leaned forward. "I only know that I'm the last person to stand between you, Sara and the Director. I deflected her accusations and should she go further up, I can save you, but not her, too."

Grissom ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. "I don't understand... Why?"

"She is angry, Gil. And from your words I took it you now know why."

Blue eyes reflected a whirlpool of emotions.

"You want to protect her, Gil. It's human nature and it's in your nature. Sara is your friend." Ecklie's voice was soft, empathic, gentle. "But this friend turned on you when she was cornered and she tried to break your neck. Think of that the next time you step between her and danger."

"Sara needs help, Conrad."

"Not any help you can give her. You tried. You've been her friend, but she turned on you just a few days ago." Ecklie gazed at his folded hands, then up again. "Gil, I can protect you and I will. Whatever I get to hear from above, I have an answer to. I split up the team because you two came to me, telling me about your relationship and that things wouldn't work like this any more. I did what had to be done. But as long as Sara is out there, hurting, angry, dealing with emotions she is ill-equipped to, she is a danger to you."

Grissom wanted to argue, but he didn't. He listened to the words, he understood them, but Sara… Sara was a distraught young woman with more issues than he had ever believed.

"I can't fire her," he only stated.

"Gil," Conrad said softly, almost pleading. "If this had happened a few years ago... if she had come to me, when I was supervisor of the dayshift, when we couldn't stand each other... I would have used this. I really would have."

Grissom's expression was almost comical. But only almost.

"It would end your career," Ecklie added his last argument.

A fine smile was the answer. "Depending on her accusations, it might only be Nick." Grissom raised an eyebrow. "My status might not be as politically firm as some, but the Director is aware of the ramifications should he fire the supervisor of the crime lab that's ranked the second best in the country over such an accusation. Firing the CSI accused of sleeping with the boss for personal favors might not be so lucky."

"There won't be any firings, Gil. Like I said, I took care of it. I'm still your ally here. I protect you."

"This isn't paranormal business."

Ecklie smirked a little. "For me it is."

"What if she goes to the Director anyway?"

"I separated the team, Gil. It no longer matters. Nick's a colleague from another shift, and his actions won't further his career. I did what I had to do after already discovering the relationship." He smiled as he said the words that were meant for the Director should the man ever ask. "She had an interest in you, Gil, and you know it."

"I'm aware of it, yes."

"She wanted what she accuses Nick of."

A sigh. "Yes."

"But she never succeeded and Nick took what she believes is her place."

Grissom knew that. He also knew that it was only a dream for Sara, a dream that had turned out to be an empty bubble, filled only with air. Nick hadn't 'taken what was hers'. Grissom had never been anyone's in the first place. He had chosen Nick freely. He loved his partner. Sara… was a friend. A friend in need.

"Go home," Ecklie said softly, intensely. "And talk to Nick. He needs to know."

Gil briefly closed his eyes. Right now he felt like he needed Nick more than anything. There had always been the fear of discovery and repercussions, but never like this. Never had he even dreamed that it could be Sara…

"You shouldn't let Nick run into the open knife Sidle is wielding," Conrad continued. "It wouldn't be fair to him. You love him too much to do that. Go home. Talk."

There was a gentle push and it wasn't physical. For the first time Grissom wondered how much of shamanic power Ecklie was already consciously or unconsciously using.

He finally nodded and rose from the chair. "I will."

"Good."

"Conrad?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you," Grissom said sincerely.

A nod. "You're welcome. Keep me updated, okay? Call whenever."

"I will," was the quiet reply, then Ecklie was looking at his closed door, thoughts whirling.  
   
 

The soft noise coming from his spirit animal made him look at where the squirrel sat on his papers. Black eyes looked at him the whole animal radiating worry.

He hadn't told Grissom about Sara's implications about his own sex life, his relationship with a man -- about her accusations that he was sleeping with Nick.

It wouldn't be very healthy to tell Grissom that particular goody.

The squirrel made an odd purring sound and scurried up his arm to curl up against his neck. Ecklie smiled a little, then turned back to work.

* * *

Grissom walked into the silent house, switching on a single light in the darkened interior. He had developed a mild headache, but he didn’t need painkillers just yet. He dropped his keys, slipped out of his jacket, and padded over to the kitchen to pour himself some water. The sun was out. The blinds had been shut hours ago, keeping the light out. Nick was probably in the bedroom, sleeping. It had been a tough night for Catherine's team. Nick had pulled a lot of overtime.

"Gil?"

The soft voice startled him and Grissom flinched like he had been caught doing something illegal. He turned and caught sight of his lover and partner, dressed in is usual sleep wear. A light stubble was on the square features and Nick blinked sleepily.

"What happened?" Nick asked as he came closer.

Not for the first time Gil wondered if his lover was some kind of empath. Nick had this unerring way of knowing when Grissom needed him, when something had happened that burdened him emotionally. Whether he had heard the door, his movement around the house, or if he had been awake already… Grissom didn't care. He placed the glass of water on the kitchen island, leaning his weight on his palms as he studied the counter top, then met Nick's gaze.

The dark brown eyes were filled with worry, with the need to know, and Grissom knew there was only one thing to do.

"Sara knows," he said softly.

"About us?"

He nodded.

Nick was silent, waiting.

"You heard how she lost it in the lab?"

"Yeah. It made the rounds."

"Well, Ecklie talked to her."

"He suspended her," Nick added, nodding.

"You know I went to talk to her. I also talked to Ecklie after that... Sara accuses me favoring you continuously. She claims your Level 3 was due to this relationship, that I recommended you as Lead CSI because we are partners. Nick, she didn't go to Ecklie with it; she went to the Assistant Director, who happens to be Ecklie. She used this to buy herself some time, to obfuscate her own problems, to steer Ecklie's energy into our direction. She presented us on a silver platter."

The younger man's features changed dramatically. Disbelief was most prominent, then came anger, outrage, and disappointment.

"If this had been Cavallo..."

"Then I wouldn't care, Gil. I wouldn't hide and lie about it!" Nick said hotly.

He smiled at his lover, felt pride and warmth at the words.

"Neither would I. What protected us was the fact that Ecklie claims he split up the team because of it. That he saw it before her and took action. He can justify it in front of the Director or mayor. Even the sheriff. We're no longer on the same team and no favoritism would work."

Grissom fell silent. Nick walked over to him, touching him, running his hand up an arm. Gil turned to the other man, his arms coming around the narrow waist, hugging him close.

"He's protecting us," Nick murmured.

Grissom nodded. "To his best abilities."

"I never thought her to be so spiteful, so cheap, but hey... she had a lot of bad stuff happening lately and that was probably only the last straw." He tightened his embrace briefly.

"Nothing... nothing at all warrants this much anger directed at us. I talked to her, Nick. After her episode. After she had accused me of all these things in Ecklie's office. She didn't tell me what she had said. She told me other things... terrible things... and I understand her anger and pain, but I never would have thought it would find this outlet."

"She loved you, Gil."

Loved.

Past.

Yes, Sara had loved him.

Whether it had been real love or just misguided affection and hero worship, he didn't know. Sara had wanted him, had given him plain and not so plain hints. She had thrown herself at him, had offered and offered and offered... Grissom had never taken her up on it. He felt nothing for her but friendship among colleagues.

"I know," he said softly. "But it was never love."

Not any kind of love he wanted. Sara's love was... different. They were all damaged beings, him included. They all had their demons, but this monster inside Sara protected her from real emotions and kept her from a true loving relationship. Her partners had always left her in pain; a soul-deep, gut-wrenching pain that had swept her away and left her yearning for someone she couldn't have.

Grissom wondered if Sara even knew what she was looking for. It wasn't him. He wasn't what she wanted. He had been, as she had told him herself, the 'safe' relationship. He had been 'emotionally unavailable'. She knew she could never get him, but she wouldn't stop trying. But what if she had managed to have Gil Grissom? What would she have done?

Nick's lips ghosted over his temple, his cheek, brushing over his lips, interrupting the train of thought. It didn't matter now. He had Nick.

They all had demons, Grissom thought as he answered the kiss. Nick carried his own burden, his own demon, but they had mastered it. They had put it away. It would never disappear, though.

“This is love,” he murmured and claimed Nick’s lips in a full-fledged kiss that left nothing unanswered.

Nick moaned as his hands slid over his back, down south, caressed muscular cheeks and finally slipped underneath the fabric. He pressed himself against Grissom, the rising arousal clear, and Grissom had no intention to let this cool down.

Not at all.

Thankfully the bedroom wasn’t far, but they still left a nice trail of clothing, hastily shed.

Nick’s cry as he entered him after minimum foreplay just added to Gil’s need and he moved into the welcome heat and tightness, watched the handsome face in the throes of pleasure and passion, and it erased the deep shock he had felt at Ecklie’s revelation.

Climax came too fast for him. Nick’s body arched underneath him as he came, harshly moaning his name, and Gil answered the same. Nick would probably feel sore for a while, and the hickey would need to be covered by a turtleneck – not that he hadn’t done so before. But Grissom didn’t care. Too exhausted to move, feeling pleasantly sated, he held his likewise tired partner in his arms.

This was love.

And Sara couldn’t destroy it.

Never.

* * *

Conrad Ecklie closed the door behind himself and walked into the silent house. Franklin wasn't home yet. Somehow he was glad for it, because he knew that his partner would pick up on his mood. He had so already when Conrad had called for the sudden lunch date. Back then Ecklie had told Franklin it was just a bad morning; Franklin had let it slide, thankfully.

On the other side he wanted to have someone wrap his arms around him, hold him.

He sighed and dumped his jacket, loosening his tie. Getting himself a beer from the fridge he kicked off the shoes and sank onto the couch.

Sometimes, he thought dimly, I wonder if it wouldn't have been easier to just continue being enemies.

A wry smile graced his lips.

No, it wouldn't have been. Not at all. Ecklie had no idea if he would even be here, right here, with a life he liked, if it hadn't been for the change in his and Grissom's relationship. He would still be mourning the death of his first lover, would believe it had been suicide, brought on by the discovery of their relationship. He wouldn't be here, no. Not with a partner he loved and who love dhim in return. Not with friends.

That he now protected them was his duty. Ecklie still saw himself as an ally, even though he was now a paranormal as well.

"Hey, you're already home."

The soft voice should have startled him, but those paranormal senses had picked up on the arrival of his partner and Ecklie had felt Franklin's presence like a welcome addition to his home. He opened his eyes and smiled a little. The vampire gave him a quizzical look, apparently picking up on his mood.

"What happened?" he asked.

Conrad shrugged and emptied the beer. "Sara Sidle knows about Gil and Nick, and she used it. She had no qualms about telling me, the Assistant Director of the Crime Lab, to throw me off track."

"What track were you on?"

"Suspending her for insubordination."

Franklin sat down next to him, still dressed in his suit. Like Ecklie he loosened his tie and tossed it.

"Damn."

"Yes. I've got their backs, but the situation is... difficult."

And not only that. Sara had had no remorse in her accusations, and she had made implications... about Nick and Ecklie.

A hand touched his neck and squeezed it gently, those strong fingers massaging the stiff muscles.

"Tell me," Franklin inquired softly.

And he did. Starting from the beginning. Franklin listened silently, rubbing his lover's neck. Ecklie stopped after relaying his talk with Grissom. He had never told anyone about his crush on Nick, except Grissom himself.

But Franklin had a right to know.

He hated to have it as a secret between them.

"Conrad?"

He met the gray eyes and steeled himself. "There is something Sara brought up throughout it all. You."

Franklin's eyebrows rose. "Me?"

"It's not like anyone hasn't noticed you and me together now and then." Ecklie shrugged and gave him a little smile. "No one's bothering, and even if they would, this is a free country. And Vegas on top of it."

The vampire nodded, but he didn't look too happy.

"But Sara brought you up in her... argument against Nick and Gil. She claimed I was favoring them because I was in a relationship with you."

Which was laughable because at work Ecklie was the opposing force to the nightshift supervisor. Everyone knew about the animosities.

"And she implied that maybe I was... doing Nick."

Franklin stared at him, dumbstruck. "W-what? She did what?!"

"She asked if I had grown tired of my blond plaything." Ecklie had to force himself to continue. "Franklin... her accusation hit home. In a peculiar way. Before... Well, a long time ago, when Nick joined the LVPD... I was interested in him. I found him attractive, wanted him, but I never made a move."

Each and every word felt like signing his own death warrant.

"There is nothing now, believe me. Nothing at all. And Gil knows about it. I told him. But I'm no longer interested."

Franklin placed a finger onto his lips, stilling the explanations. "Nick's an attractive man."

Ecklie's eyes widened.

"Can't blame you for looking."

"Franklin?"

The vampire moved closer, straddling him. "We all look. We just don't touch everything we look at."

"What...?"

Lips silenced him and he automatically wrapped his arms around the lean figure.

"Your plaything, hm?"

It was a purr that went all the way down to his groin.

"Her words, not mine."

There was a soft glow in those gray eyes and Ecklie's desire rose.

"Well, she's got some truth in it. I'm yours, Conrad. You're mine. We all have our pasts and mine's no less littered with relationships, wants and needs."

Eric came to mind. The young vampire who had nearly destroyed the still fresh relationship when Ecklie had found himself unable to really believe that this wonderful man could love only him, was his alone, wouldn't stray.

"Well, my past includes one of our friends," he said softly. "I see him every day."

"But he's a friend, not your lover. There's a difference," Franklin told him. "You're not after his ass."

"No." Conrad smiled up at the vampire, letting his hands slide down to the muscular cheeks. "There's only one I'm interested in."

Franklin rumbled softly. Their lips met again, more forcefully this time, and Ecklie's hands remained where they were, sliding over the fabric of the pants, teasing, squeezing, caressing. Franklin pushed himself against those hands, then twitched forward again, hips starting to undulate. It had an effect on Ecklie; a very prominent effect.

“Good,” was whispered into his ear, then Franklin maneuvered him toward the bedroom.

Good place.

Good choice.

And for now, the rest of the world, with its problems and Sara Sidle, remained outside.  
   
 


End file.
